Blame It On The Paperwork
by rookietrainer
Summary: Yuzu finds out why a certain fruit goes better with chocolate and company.


**A/N: I happen to stumble upon this manga called Citrus and boy was it good! I just can't get enough of Yuzu and Mei and that's why I decided to let all my frustrations (and perverted thoughts) into this one. I hope within time, and as the manga gains more popularity, this fandom would increase to the point where I can read no more. LOL, wishful thinking? I hope not. :) This is for all of us who enjoy Saburouta-sensei's work.**

**Blame It On The Paperwork  
**Yuzu finds out why a certain fruit goes better with chocolate and company.

* * *

Yuzu slumped down on the sofa with a soft yawn, her body aching all over from the afterschool duties. The soothing bath that she took should have helped her relax, instead, the heat remained trapped inside her head which was now throbbing and aching in an almost unbearable way. She unceremoniously dragged her feet up to rest on the glass table situated in front of her as one of her hands lousily searched for the remote on the couch. Turning the television on, she switched through the channels mindlessly. A certain game show piqued her interest and Yuzu reached for a bowl of fresh strawberries, popping a thoroughly washed and stem-free fruit into her mouth. A soft sound of appreciation left her lips at the burst of flavor. Somehow, although by just a little, the blonde felt at ease. She picked another one, this time dipping it in the second bowl on the table containing the warm and melted chocolate she had prepared after taking a bath. She smiled, elated at the result and combination of taste.

"Where's mom?"

Yuzu turned to face the owner of the cool and composed voice, leaving her sweet temptations unattended for a little while.

"Oh, Mei. Welcome home! I didn't hear you come in." Yuzu greeted as she popped another chocolate-covered strawberry in her mouth.

The dark-haired girl sighed, the stress and fatigue present on her beautiful face. Mei snatched the remote from Yuzu, decreasing the volume in an instant.

"Where's mom?" Mei impatiently asked.

Yuzu slouched even more on the couch, her lips pouting at her younger sister's lack of interest in her.

It seemed to her that Mei got it worse. The school was brutal enough to drain the students' energy to zero, and being the student council president—constantly monitoring the students and the campus grounds, attending every single meeting, rummaging through finished and unfinished schoolwork—it was definitely too much even for a prodigy like Mei.

Yuzu chewed the remaining bits of strawberry in her mouth, savoring the lingering sweetness before answering.

"Out grocery shopping. She said she'll be back by seven or eight. Maybe even later."

Mei curtly nodded, and as if it was necessary, she asked.

"How about dinner?"

"We still have some meat in the fridge; pretty good enough for one meal. I'll cook something up later. Anything you'd like?" Yuzu raised a brow, waiting for her sister's answer.

Mei shook her head.

"You decide."

"Alright," Yuzu shrugged, reaching for another strawberry. "Want one?"

The blonde casually extended her arm, offering the chocolate-coated fruit.

"No." Mei brushed past her sister and eventually made her way to their room.

"Jeez, would it hurt you to relax for even just a little while?" the blonde mumbled, looking at the half-full bowl of fruits with lesser interest.

* * *

Mei found comfort and relief in bath, the warm water easing the tension in her muscles. Today was gruesome even for her. It seemed like no matter how she tried to cut the tasks and responsibilities in half, the load had never ceased to increase even more.

She stretched out lazily before getting out of the water. Drying herself out, she slipped on a loose shirt and cotton pajama bottoms.

The moment she got out of the bathroom, Yuzu's loud laughter irritated her ears. The boisterous sound echoing inside the house made her head throb painfully. Mei frowned at the carefree figure seated on the couch, caring not for a thing in the world except for the slapstick humor present on the comedy show. Mei approached her ever incompetent sister with a tired and annoyed look on her face.

"Oh Mei! You should definitely watch this! It's so hilarious!" Yuzu burst into another fit of laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking dinner?" the dark-haired girl asked irritably.

"Already done." Yuzu nonchalantly replied, scooping another strawberry from the bowl as her free hand gestured behind her. The pot in the kitchen was steaming and enveloping the house with the aroma of curry.

"Want one?" Yuzu wiggled her eyebrows, offering yet another strawberry glazed in melted chocolate.

"No." she snapped back, brushing the wet strands of her hair as she prepared to leave.

"Aw, then watch this awesome show with me then!" Yuzu offered, determined to make her sister stay.

"No. That's not worth my time."

"Okay, just stay here then. Forget about work for a while." Yuzu batted her eyelids, putting on the best look of innocent face she could muster.

Mei sighed.

Yuzu was right. She was too tired for work and as much as she wanted to eat dinner, she couldn't; wouldn't, because their mother's not home yet. She could keep on denying it but Mei knew she enjoyed meals together with their mom and her sister best. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she took a fruit from the bowl on the table and gazed into Yuzu's satisfied and cheerful emerald eyes.

"Finally! You—" Yuzu stopped halfway in her sentence when she locked gazes with Mei. The blonde swallowed loudly when Mei brought the treat to her mouth, her younger sister's lips searching for the perfect spot to start. Ever so slowly, Mei opened up, her teeth sinking into the fruit. She bit half of it, chewing deliberately and all that without breaking eye contact with Yuzu.

The blonde flushed at the tantalizing display before her as she dropped her own strawberry to the floor. Still not averting her gaze, Mei finished her share and gingerly picked up Yuzu's forgotten fruit. The raven-haired girl licked the strawberry clean, ridding it of the chocolate coating. Yuzu just sat there, flabbergasted at the sight of her sister. She could already feel the heat pooling dangerously below her belly, her stomach being invaded by a swarm of butterflies. Yuzu squirmed in her seat, wide eyes fixated on the pink muscle that darted out between her sister's lips.

Mei gave her a bored look, licking the remaining rich brown liquid off of the fruit.

"You want it?" she asked, voice dropping to a few low notes.

Yuzu merely whimpered and nodded, frustrated at herself for not being able to form a proper and coherent reply. Mei extended her arm and placed the strawberry hovering right in front of the blonde. Yuzu shuddered at the display of the fruit glistening wet from what seemed to be her sister's saliva. Just the thought of it was enough to make her weak and hot. To prevent herself from making a greater fool out of herself and fainting, Yuzu requested something which was the only thing logical at that moment.

"C-Chocolate." she managed to choke out, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of her legs in an attempt to stop the tingling sensation from creeping its way up to her inner thighs.

Mei raised a brow as if questioning what that word meant. Withdrawing her hand, she dipped the strawberry in chocolate and waited as the excess dripped back down into the bowl. Yuzu immediately found herself drawn to the fruit and her sister's chocolate-coated fingers. She gulped expectantly and leaned forward to take the strawberry into her trembling mouth. In her attempt take the whole strawberry into her mouth, her teeth grazed Mei's fingers slightly, making her younger sister flinch at the abrupt and almost nonexistent contact. Heart thumping wildly in her chest and the obnoxious sound of the show receding in the background, Yuzu relished the flavors mixed with a faint taste of her sister's in them.

Mei withdrew her hand, licking her fingers clean before deciding she had had enough.

"I'm going out for a walk." she said deadpanned.

Just as she was about to stand up, a strong hand pulled her down. Mei knitted her eyebrows in confusion and the moment she planned to scold her elder sister, she saw a determined set of green eyes and another fruit held by shaky fingers. Realizing Yuzu's intention, she immediately brought her lips to cover the fruit as she mimicked what the blonde had done before. Mei lingered momentarily on her sister's nimble appendages before giving them a slow and sensual lick which earned her a soft and restrained moan from Yuzu. Pleased at the sound she was hearing, Mei bit one trembling finger and Yuzu's grip on the strawberry loosened, dropping it once more on the floor.

"S-Sorry!" Yuzu blurted out and thinking that Mei would scold her for her clumsiness, she picked the strawberry quickly and shoved it into her mouth.

Mei lunged forward the moment Yuzu straightened, crushing soft lips against another soft pair. Taken aback by the sudden kiss and pressure on her, Yuzu fell backwards on the couch with the dark-haired girl straddling her hips. Yuzu mewled, her mind and body overheating at the onslaught of softness and sweetness.

"Mmmfh!" Mei could feel her sister's warmth flooding her senses as she slipped her tongue inside Yuzu's hot cavern. With a few more kisses and a swipe of her tongue, Mei retrieved the strawberry out of Yuzu's mouth by scooping it up. She drew back and left a flustered and panting Yuzu growling in frustration as Mei toyed the fruit with her pearly whites.

"N-Not fair!" Yuzu whimpered, rubbing her legs together to ease the growing need at the apex of her thighs.

Mei was aware of squirming legs beneath her and she was also acutely aware of her own thighs tingling at contact and the sensation. The heat surging within her was apparently not from the hot bath she took from earlier anymore. This was the delicious treat and Yuzu's fault, she thought.

A firm grip pulled her down making her squeak softly, a clumsy mouth locking on her own and teeth scraping on the fruit as Yuzu tugged at the strawberry to get it whole. Mei refused to let it go, biting the strawberry in half to disconnect their mouths effectively. Yuzu fell once again on the sofa, chest rising and falling erratically from lack of air. She had expected Mei to withdraw right at that moment, and in the worst case scenario, leave, but Mei just stayed there, her wet ebony locks a curtain against their flushed faces, a smoldering and predatory look in her eyes and swollen lips waiting in anticipation.

They held each other's gazes, neither wanting to blink nor break connection. Yuzu noticed the girl on top reaching sideways. From her peripheral vision, Mei dug into the bowl on the table, fishing out a juicy strawberry. She dipped it into the other bowl which contained the sweet concoction and Yuzu held her breath when Mei retracted her arm.

She was so agonizingly close!

Yuzu opened her mouth quickly and Mei complied by placing the strawberry into her sister's mouth. Just as Yuzu was about to start eating the delectable treat, Mei's lips found hers yet again, teeth grazing the bottom of the blonde's lip. Yuzu clenched her fists and placed them on her assaulter's chest. She tried pushing Mei off in a futile attempt to breathe but instead of withdrawing, Mei deepened the kiss even more. The fruit juice and chocolate mixing heavily in their mouths. As they both struggled and fought for the remaining bits of the strawberry, Mei withdrew by just a little. Her nose rested on Yuzu's as both of them gathered as much air as they can.

Mei's dark eyes followed the streak of wet and brown at the corner of Yuzu's lips, the wet line trailing down her cheek. Mei leaned in for another kiss, this time softly gliding her lips on Yuzu's, her tongue darting out to lick the chocolate off of her mouth and going all the way to her sister's flushed cheek. Yuzu's arms wrapped around the small of Mei's back, desperate for contact. Thinking that it was her turn to reward Mei, Yuzu scooped up another strawberry from across the table and submerged her fingers deep into the chocolate not minding the mess that she had made. She pushed the fruit into Mei's waiting mouth and let the chocolate trickle down her sister's pale and flawless skin. Yuzu swallowed thickly as she rose up for a kiss, her tongue pushing the fruit further into her sister's mouth while she focused on cleaning Mei's chin. Yuzu's wet muscle glided along the smooth skin of her sister, the dark-haired girl throwing her head back to grant Yuzu better access.

Breathing harshly onto flushed and pliant skin, Yuzu dragged her mouth to a sensitive spot on the hollow of Mei's ear and was eventually rewarded by a loud moan.

"M-More?" Yuzu asked, voice husky.

"More." Mei breathed out, her hips rocking involuntarily against Yuzu's. The blonde whimpered at the delicious waves of friction and she immediately dug her fingers into the bowl, searching for more.

"Uh..." Yuzu nervously began, tugging the bowl and realizing that there wasn't even a single piece that remained. She detached herself from Mei and jumped to her feet.

"I'll go get some m-more!" Yuzu made a run to the kitchen checking the fridge for more strawberries. Mei waited patiently, her gaze never leaving Yuzu who was frantically digging inside to search for the fruit.

"We finished it all up." Yuzu said with a disheartened tone in her voice. She awkwardly scratched the back of her head and laughed weakly. "Guess that's the end of t-that huh?"

Mei stood up with a bowl in her hand as she approached Yuzu who was shooting her off with confusion plastered on her face. They had simply gone too far to turn back now. Both of them knew it wasn't the fruit nor the chocolate anymore. It was just simply a matter of satiating their desires. Yuzu backed at the proximity that Mei had established once she reached her and she found herself trapped between Mei's body and the sink.

"W-Wha—"

Mei splattered chocolate along Yuzu's face and neck, effectively shutting the blonde up as she buried her mouth on Yuzu's neck. Yuzu's breath hitched upon contact. It was like there was something searing her skin and she was loving every minute of it. When Mei managed to clean Yuzu up, a goofy smile spread across the blonde's face.

"What's gotten into you?" she breathed out, feeling weak on her knees. Mei supported her sister's weight by pinning herself between Yuzu's legs and the blonde moaned at the contact.

"Blame the paperwork." Mei softly replied.

* * *

"I'm home!" the front door slammed shut as their mother made her way to the kitchen. She blinked a couple of times before the view in front of her started to make sense.

"Welcome home!" Yuzu greeted lousily.

Their mother raised a brow at the brown stains present on Yuzu's shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked, placing the grocery bags on top of the table.

Mei helped with unloading the goods, her face ever so calm and cool. Their mother would've passed asking the dark-haired girl a question but the way her shirt was wrinkled and her usually straight and silky hair was tousled and still dripping wet, the woman inquired anyway.

"Are you alright Mei?"

"Fine." she answered shortly and not bothering to elaborate.

Their mother sighed tiredly.

"God, what have you girls been up to?"

Both girls exchanged looks. Yuzu casted an embarrassed and nervous glance to her sister while Mei had her emotions kept well in check, displaying that ever famous stoic and composed look on her face.

"N-Nothing! J-J-Just a nice sister bonding time!" Mei rolled her eyes at how poorly Yuzu handled such tense and volatile situations.

"We treated ourselves strawberries and chocolate Mom."

Their mother's face eventually lit up as she discarded the suspicions away.

"Oh how wonderful!"

Yuzu bit her lower lip as she tried to steady her wildly beating heart.

"Yuzu ended up eating all the strawberries." Mei stated and her sister ranted almost immediately, making excuses and other ridiculous alibis.

"Now, now. You don't have to worry. I bought a fresh batch."

Yuzu swallowed while Mei merely cleared her throat.

"St-Strawberries, mom?" Yuzu asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Hm? No. Kiwi."

Mei locked gazes with her sister as she sipped water from her glass. The blonde inched closer to Mei, dropping the plates on the table in the process.

"You think that's a good enough substitute?" Yuzu whispered.

Mei smirked while giving the blonde a knowing and sensual look.

"Girls," their mother started. "I know you like desserts and all, but can we have dinner first?"

Yuzu uttered a string of apologies before resuming to set the table once more. Mei helped her by serving the curry and the moment she was about to give Yuzu her own portion, she whispered something softly into her ear that made Yuzu choke on her drink.

"Yuzu, Mei. Girls please, what's gotten into you?"

Mei took a seat, satisfied at the blush creeping beautifully up Yuzu's neck and face. Although she had turned her attention to the food, Mei couldn't help but smile as she heard Yuzu mutter all to herself.

"Oh, thank you fucking paperwork."


End file.
